


His Past, Her future

by Draconaise_Chiaro



Series: Love Me, Save Me [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, DevilSlayer!Lucy, F/M, Fallen Angel!Mavis, Lucy Vermilion Is Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu is not related to Zeref, NotSealed!Lucy, Older!Lucy, Reaper!Zeref, laxlu - Freeform, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconaise_Chiaro/pseuds/Draconaise_Chiaro
Summary: As a lightning devil slayer and the daughter of Mavis and Zeref, Lucy Vermilion has always been targeted, from dark guilds to the Ankhseram's psychopathic younger twin, the God of Life.  But never did she expected herself to be transported back to the year x771, transformed back to the 16-year-old she was. Neither did she expect for herself to unknowingly save her rival from his power-hungry father.





	1. The Vermilions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written two years ago. So, this story might be a bit weird.

**The Vermilions**

Year X361

"Are you sure about this?" A sweet voice rang out.

The sun was going down over a hill. The grassy fields were empty, an exception of two people standing in front of a large open gate, a blonde woman and a black-haired man. The blonde wore a simple pink dress with pink shoulder cape, her feet were bare. The man, on the other hand, wore all-black, his white toga and gold details being the only exception. The voice came from the blonde who was carrying a bundle, a baby with tufts of blonde hair could be seen. Her bright green eyes watched as her parents spoke in hushed tones.

"I'm sure I'll be fine for four hundred years," The black haired man whispered, his left-hand hand rose to caress the baby's face, a diamond band could be seen on his ring finger. A fond smile made way on his face when the baby giggled.

"Zeref?" He glanced up at the sound of his name, he frowned when he saw tears pricking the corners of her green eyes, "Promise me... Promise me to never let go of the light,"

"Mavis, what are you-" Zeref tilted his head in confusion.

"Promise me!" She snapped, her eyes showed how desperate she felt.

It was then, did Zeref realised what she was trying to say. His black eyes softened into a warm chocolate brown as he gazed at his wife. Of course, she would worry about someone else instead of herself. Though he found it annoying, it was one of the reasons why he loved her. It showed to him that not all humans were selfish. He was glad that he had actually followed his heart for once.

"Of course, Mavis. Keep safe, would you?" His question made Mavis smile mischievously.

"You know I'm always safe, the Fairies is helping to guard me and Lux." She grinned when the baby, Lux, mumbled random words as if to show agreement.

"If you say so... Well then, goodbye- Ow! What was that for?!" He snapped at the last part as Mavis hit his head.

"Zeref Vermilion, how many times must I say that it's not goodbye, it's 'See you later'. I just know we will be back together," The blonde huffed.

"Yeah, Yeah. See you later, Mrs Vermilion," With that, he kissed the blonde for a few seconds.

It was hard, but he allowed himself to watch as the love of his life walked into the gate. A bitter smile tugged on his mouth as he felt tears pricking on the corner of his eyes.

It was only 300 years later did he find out what had happened. Mavis had been forced apart from Lux, the gate dropped her off a hundred years too early. That wasn't all, instead of being a twenty-year-old, she was changed into a six-year-old, forced into slavery for a couple that was dead. She didn't mind it one bit as she still had everything she needed. Sure, she wasn't treated with any respect, but her heart didn't allow her to hate or blame anyone. It had only been a few months before they were attacked by the enemy guild, Blue Skulls.

Six years forwards, she had met three other people who were after the Tenrou jade, Tenroujima's treasure. Before she knew it, she was challenged, something she had won. Despite winning, the treasure had still ended up being lost. With the help of the other three and 'Zera', she finally walked off the island. It wasn't long before she bumped into her husband, the latter was shocked at her new appearance but still recognized her.

It was hard, but Mavis managed to stop Zeref from chasing the guild that had the guts to try to harm her, settling on only helping her teach her new found friends magic. He was immensely proud when his 'students' managed to beat Blue Skull. They had even opened a guild, 'Fairy Tail', one of the members, Yuri Dreyar, receiving the blessing from a lightning dragon as he had saved said dragon from death.

* * *

 

He was again glad that he had taught Mavis black magic, completing her training as one needed ten years to master said magic. If he hadn't, she would have been cursed again and be stuck as a thirteen-year-old. But she was still stuck with not being able to age after she reached the age of twenty, just like himself, becoming an immortal. Sure it was upsetting that she had to bear the such a heavy curse but at least he was no longer alone.

Just thinking of the Ankhseram curse made the couple smirk victoriously. They both had been cursed for saving the town they lived in. They were of course, with no doubt, upset but they didn't regret their decision. It wasn't long before Mavis had found out a way to meet the god itself who cursed them. 

Damn, he would do anything to go back to watch as she engaged the god in a verbal battle, leaving the god stammering and struggling to say even a  _single_  word in a fear of having another hit to his will to live. In the end, part of the curse was removed and in their place was responsibilities. Responsibilities that shouldn't have been carried by a human but Ankhseram saw the worthy. Thus, they were now Fallen Angels with the responsibility of taking care of the humans. In a way, they were upgraded as gods but that was a secret that will never be uncovered.

 A few years later, they were married with a baby on the way. For once in his life, he was living the dream; a wife who loved him with her whole being and a child on the way. If someone told him this would happen a century ago, he would scoff and instantly kill said person. 

But as he expected, with good things came the bad ones and soon, they were facing yet another enemy. An enemy they hadn't have the strength to fight against that they were forced to use one of his creations, time travel. Unfortunately, they had power were not enough for two gods to use it and thus, Zeref decided to be the one to be left behind and the one to collect information. He would be safe since he had eight demons protecting him and so, Mavis reluctantly agreed.

Everything would've gone fine if it weren't for  _someone_  intercepting the machine. It all ended with Mavis being dropped 100 years too early and being ripped away from her sole daughter. That wasn't all, she had been forced back to her 6-year-old body and as mentioned earlier, forced to become slaves due to two people she didn't know. It was only when she remet Zeref that she regained her original body back to the shock of her current companions. 

As expected, Zeref was furious that someone had dared to toy with one of  _his_  creations and not to mention, harming his loved ones. He didn't hesitate in trying to find the person but wasn't able to do much since he needed to find their now missing daughter, Lux, as well. It wasn't too difficult to find the year she will be in but it was rather difficult to wait. But with the task of guarding against yet another demon made the years fly by.

Then, on the year Lux was supposed to arrive, they were once again angered as their precious child was taken away. They knew right away that it was the work of the god they were fighting against. So, for the next fifteen years, they had searched high and low. It was hard as everything about her was changed. Her appearance, her magic, her name, though her new name still had the same meaning, and even her scent. But still, they managed to find their child... unfortunately, at a timing that they would rather avoid.

* * *

 

Year X776

At Magnolia's graveyard, all could be heard was the sound of raindrops hitting the soil and loud claps of thunder. A 15-year-old girl wearing an expensive-looking black dress, a black belt slung across her waist held keys, could be seen. Her feet were bare. A black umbrella was fallen next to her as she allowed herself to be drenched in the cold rain.

In front of her was two gravestones, the ones her eyes were glued on. 'Layla Heartfillia' and 'Jude Heartfilia' was the names engraved on the stones.

A gust of wind blew through, her wet light blonde hair moved slightly but her dull brown eyes remained glued in front of her. The few people who had walked past her had cast her concerned glances, her skin slowly palen as time went by. But they didn't actually bother helping her.

The bush next to her rustled, the only indication that the blonde had heard was the slight flinch she had barely held down. Did the killer decide to come back to end her too? She shivered, biting her lips. The voice that rang out made her freeze, her breath caught in her throat.

"Are you sure about this?" a slightly deep sounding voice asked.

"Yes! What kind of parents would we be if we can't even protect our own daughter? Come on! We've been searching for her for far too long!" a sweet voice rang out.

"But what if she hates us?" he snapped back.

Hate who? The blonde thought as she stayed as still as she could. Her hands flew to her keys as she nervously glanced around.

"It's better than leaving her alone! Anyways, I bought the stamp," The voice sounded too excited for the blonde's liking but at the same time, made her feel calm.

"You what?!"

"It's still my guild," was the female's response.

"What if Makarov finds out?!"

"He knows,"

A soft smile crept on the blonde's lips. She found that she rather liked the conversation between the two. It sounded like her parent's conversation when they were... alive. It only took one thought to bring her mood down again as she gazed at the graves sorrowfully.

Her mother, Layla, had died 5 years ago and that was all it took for her father, Jude, to break down. He had turned cold towards her for 5 years and tried to sell her in an attempt to salvage his company.

She had found out the cold, painful truth that she was never truly a Heartfilia, she was adopted. That had been what forced her to run away, a decision she would soon regret. It had been only 6 months when the news reached her, he was murdered.

Unlike the books she had read, she didn't cry, not one single tear came out no matter how hard she tried. That made her feel terrible, leaving her wondering if her heart too had turned into a block of ice. She just felt tired, she didn't know what to feel or do. Should she move on, find her real parents? What she didn't know was that her answer will be answered sooner than she thought it would.

Her attention was stolen again when the voices became louder, she could her two pairs of feet walking towards her. She closed her eyes, hoping they weren't anyone she knows or an enemy.

"Of course he knows..." the man muttered darkly.

"Aww... don't say it like that!" the child huffed, "Oh there she is! Lucy!"

Her eyes snapped open, twirling around to face two familiar-yet-not-familiar faces. The man with black hair, a tuft popping up his head, wore black robes. A white toga was slung over her shoulders. He looked nervous as his black eyes flickered between her and the blonde woman standing next to the man.

The blonde, though, was the one who had caught Lucy's attention. Her soft blonde hair and bright emerald eyes made her feel warm. She felt familiar as if she had met her before. Just like her, the woman's feet were covered by nothing. She had donned a simple strapless pink dress with a pink knee-length cape. A pair of wings was clipped on her hair and was surprisingly dry-looking even though the rain was pouring. Actually, both of them looked too dry when they were standing in the middle of a rainstorm.

Her emerald green eyes shimmered with tears, she lifted her rather small hands to cover her mouth, which was being tugged into a fond smile. In the next couple of seconds, the woman spent it on studying the blonde teen standing in front of her.

Lucy glanced around to confirm that they were really talking to her. But before she could speak, the blonde ran and jumped and pulled her into a tight embrace. She barely managed to stay standing. She froze when she felt the woman shake, warm tears landing on her hair. The child could be heard mumbling something, but Lucy couldn't figure out what she was saying as her voice was muffled by her head.

Her head started to throb, as she searched her mind as to who was these two people standing in front of her, one was hugging her while the other was just watching with a fond smile. She decided to stop when the pain was too much, focusing her eyes towards the blonde who was still hugging her. Taking a deep breath, she gently pushed the woman away from her, the woman only stared with confused and hurt eyes. It was shocking to Lucy when she felt pain to see the woman upset. She blinked slowly, feeling her eyes burn and her the pounding in her head continued.

"She doesn't remember me..." The woman mumbled sadly, Lucy had a sudden urge to hug her but just pushed it down.

"Mavis, you're scaring her," The black haired man muttered, pulling Mavis to his side, his eyes held many emotions, none was positive.

He barely stopped his eyes from turning red, still angry at whoever took his child. He shouldn't have to do this. At least not to his own child. It hurt him to see the fifteen-year-old glance between them with confused eyes. His heart felt as if it stabbed multiple times when he saw her eyes. The last time he had seen her, she had beautiful dark emerald eyes that had a reddish hue to them. If looked in certain lighting, it would've looked as if you were staring at the sky as the gold specks come into view. But now, it was just a dull brown. Sure, it still had the gold specks. It just wasn't the same. He was thankful for that was the only part of her appearance that had changed.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Lucy managed to speak, her vision started to get blurry as she fought against the pain erupting in her head.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot to introduce ourselves," There was a hint of bitterness in the woman's voice, "As you probably know, I'm Mavis Vermilion and this Zeref Vermilion, my husband."

"Vermilion..." Lucy whispered under her breath. Why did it sound so familiar? Not having heard her speak, Mavis continued with her introduction, taking a deep breath before glancing at her husband for a brief moment.

"I know this will be shocking, maybe you will even be angry at us but all I ask you to do is to listen to us," Mavis continued when Lucy slowly nodded, "We are your real parents- Lucy?!"

It was then, did Mavis notice the pain her daughter was going through. Her arms immediately shot forward to catch the blonde teen who was now swaying. She watched with horror as Lucy started coughing, blood splattered on her hand. It was quick but she saw her eyes flicker between green and back to her brown eyes. Not knowing what to do, she looked at her husband, he was having the same reaction.

"Zeref!" Her voice seemed to break him out of his stupor as he raced forward, arms out to carry his daughter in a bridal carry.

Not able to say anything, he managed to balance the small teen with one hand, his other reached out to grab his wife's. He didn't have to say anything for her to understand what he was asking for. Extending her other free hand, she released her magic to surround the three. With a bright flash, they were gone from the graveyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know I should be updating my other story but I'm kinda having a writer's block and don't know how to write certain parts. Thus, I'm reviving a LaxLu fanfic of mine. The summary is different from the original. The previous had a 17-year-old Lucy with a same-aged Laxus. But this time, this story contains a 16-year-old Lucy with a child!Laxus because he was fucking adorable as a child. Also, I wanted to see a Laxlu where Lucy is the one who is older XD It sounded much more hilarious(and hot) in my head, I swear.


	2. The Consequences

**Year X776**

In a dark, dense forest, it was silent except the rustling animals made as they ran towards their houses. The only signs of humans living in the forest was a two-level house sitting in the middle of a clearing, a large tree that seemed to be touching the sky could be seen behind the house.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in front of the house. A black haired man carrying a blonde teen and a blonde woman appeared as soon as the light subsided. The blonde woman was quick to release her hold on the black-haired man, racing to the closed double doors as the man followed her with rushed footsteps. 

Their appearance had not gone unnoticed as a black haired teen with gold horns swung the doors open before the blonde could even touch the doorknob. The grin on her lips was wiped off when she saw the scared look on the person she saw as a mother.

"What's the matter, Mavis? Were you not able to find Lux?" Her voice was soft and child-like, her dark purple eyes widened when the blonde moved aside so that her husband could be seen.

Without any other questions asked, she immediately led the couple to the nearest room, throwing off the covers and allowed Zeref to gently lay the blonde teen on the bed. The black-haired woman was quick to run to the bathroom and it wasn't even a couple of seconds before she emerged out with a bowl of cold water and a towel. Directing herself to the other side of the bed, she set herself to clean the blood stains on the teen while checking her health.

"Is the others here too, Seilah?" Zeref was the first to speak up, poking his head out of the room to glance around at the house.

Don't take this wrong, he loved his demons, he  _did_  create them and had always seen them as one of his children. But he didn't believe now was the right time to see his demons right now. He wasn't even sure they would be able to act calmly.

"Don't worry, only I came here. What happened exactly? I take that this teen is Lux?" She didn't bother to even glance up at the black haired man, not wanting to lose her concentration on the blonde. 

"Lucy," Zeref muttered darkly, "They changed her name... We don't have a clue what happened. One moment Mavis was speaking, the next she collapsed into a fit of coughs, coughing out  _blood_ ,"

Frowning, she nodded. Lifting the towel, she dropped it into the bowl of bloody water. Again, she went to the bathroom, emerging out with another bowl of cold water. This time, she placed the wet towel on the teen's hot forehead. The teen's pale skin was gaining colour but it was only because her body temperature was increasing drastically. She winced when the teen groaned, droplets of sweat trailed down her forehead. Kyôka-sama's curse power would have been useful in a situation like this, she mused worriedly.

A short gasp escaped from her lips as she noticed something familiar, a glint of fear made itself known in her eyes. The gasp struck fear to the couple's hearts as their eyes warily flickered between the demon and their daughter. The black haired teen was usually calm and collected, nothing seemed to faze or scare her. To see her react this way made them immediately think that something terrible had happened to their daughter. 

"What's the matter, Seilah?" Mavis slowly spoke, her eyes glued to the teen.

"You said she was adopted by another family, yes?" Seilah spoke after a few seconds of silence, she lifted her head to stare into Mavis's emerald eyes. 

"Yes, she was. What about it?" Mavis nervously glance at Zeref who was staring at the window.

"Please don't tell me that the family name is 'Heartfilia'," She pleaded.

"How did you know the family name is 'Heartfilia?" Mavis spoke without thought, immediately regretting it as the fear in Seilah's face intensified. 

More sweat dripped down the back of her neck when Seilah lifted her hand to cover her mouth, muffling soft cries, the bowl of water next to her was sent flying in the air by accident. It made her wonder what was behind the name 'Heartfilia'. But before she could ask any more, lightning struck through the window, landing on the floor beside the bed. It was as if time had stopped, as the bowl of water froze in mid-fall, everyone in the room losing the ability to move part of their body other than their facial features.

Mavis and Zeref's eyes widened at the sight of a familiar female that was now standing in the room. There was no doubt. Her frizzy black and gold hair, curled to look like bolts of lightning, was tied in her signature ponytail, tied with a large black ribbon. A pair of gold sunglasses sat on top of her head. Old-white bandages were wrapped around her chest, the only cloth, other than her waist-length black leather jacket, covering what was needed from perverted eyes. A pair of tight black pants was tucked into a pair of shiny silver high-tops. Turning around, her neon yellow eyes widened in surprise as it flickered between Zeref and Mavis. She was the Lightning Goddess, Lincoln. For a Goddess, she never dressed like one.

"Zeref? Mavis?" Her voice was deep, almost sounding rather masculine, and mature-sounding.

"Lincoln, what's going on?" Zeref hissed, sensing that something bad was going to happen, the knowing look in Seilah's eyes did not help.

"She's  _your_  daughter?!" Lincoln ignored the question as she stared at the blonde teen with wide eyes. "B-But she's a Heartfilia?"

"Some... Complications came up. Yes, she's our daughter, Lux or Lucy Vermilion," Mavis was the one who answered, shooting Zeref a warning glance.

"Well... No matter what, I still have to do what I came here for..." Lincoln sighed, rubbing her face with her right hand tiredly, her eyes showed her hesitation.

"Do what?" Zeref's voice had turned cold as he glared at the Goddess.

He may respect this Goddess, but it doesn't mean he would just allow her to potentially harm his only daughter. Sighing, he took a deep breath to calm himself down, feeling a glare stabbing him by his very own wife. She never liked it when he got angry and when he did... he just wasn't himself.

"Apologies, but this is my daughter we are talking about," He managed to bite down his growl.

"It's fine, I understand. I'm guessing you two do not know much about the Heartfilias? I'm sure that your demons know them very well," She threw a pointed look at the Seilah, the latter just nodded her head.

"We do, the lady, Layla Heartfilia is a celestial mage while her husband, Jude Heartfilia doesn't hold any magic and owns the railways-" Mavis was cut off by Lincoln who had a sad look in her eyes.

"Those are just lies. They do own the railway, though and Layla is a celestial mage. But there's something Jude had that nobody knew. Something that he was trying to hide so desperately..." By this time, Lincoln had sat down on the bed, she gazed at Lucy's face as if studying the teen.

"Which is?" Zeref questioned with a frown. 

What was it that Jude hid that he didn't know? He was so sure that he had found out all information of said man.

"Jude is actually from a line of Devil Slayers, Lightning Devil Slayers to be exact. As you know, devil slaying magic is hereditary..." Her voice trailed when the look of recognition crossed the faces of her ex-students.

"B-But Jude wasn't a mage! We didn't sense any magic on him!" Mavis stammered, glancing at Zeref to see his reaction. She frowned when he looked as if he was actually considering the goddess's words.

"Jude did have magic, he just hid it very well and he may have put part of his magic in Lucy, making her next in line. Since Lucy is next in line, I came here to pass on the magic as the Lightning Goddess," Lincoln spoke slowly, not wanting to shock the blonde even further, clearly not succeeding.

"Lucy doesn't have any blood ties to Jude, why is she receiving his magic. Shouldn't the line be dead by now?" The situation had reversed, Mavis being the one upset while Zeref was calm.

"Usually, it would be that way. But... With the God of Life going insane..." She paused, biting her lips.

For the first time, Lincoln didn't know how to explain what was happening. How was she to explain that her partner, the one she loved, had gone insane, had started messing the lives of innocent mortals? Hell, even his older twin, Ankhseram had trouble trying to reign him in. She bowed her head, her bangs falling down to create a shadow on her face. But even though she didn't explain it well, Mavis and Zeref understood her. They too knew what was happening and solemnly nodded.

"We can't decline, could we?" Zeref murmured dejectedly.

"Sorry..." Lincoln apologised sincerely.

"It's fine. Guess we have to postpone her going to the guild, eh?" Mavis tried to joke, but it just sounded sad. She was so excited for Fairy Tail to meet her daughter.

"Well... I guess I have to do this fast," Lincoln was quick to jump off the bed, going to the other side to hold the blonde's right hand.

Taking a deep breath, she curled her fingers over her arm, lifting it up. With her other hand, she pressed her thumb over the teen's wrist, allowing her magic to flow into the wrist as a thick black line started to curl around her wrist. She watched in amazement as the black line transforms into the shape of a demon's tail, gold markings made itself known as they raced around to form the details. The marking ended a few centimetres away from her wrist, the tail curving to form a hook-like shape, ending in arrow-like shape.

Suddenly, the mark started giving out small sparks. It didn't take long before the sparks grew stronger, trailing every inch of her skin. Lincoln felt pleased when the teen's temperature drastically decreased, dropping to a safer level. She wasn't shocked when she felt the blonde's already large magic containers expand. Instead, she was proud that she even  _survived_ the process, even though she wasn't truly a Heartfilia. 

Being a celestial mage, the blonde was already strong and with this new magic, Lincoln felt her hope rising that there would she would be strong enough to defeat her lover, the younger twin of Ankhseram, or at least knock some sense into his head. She knew she herself couldn't and neither could Ankhseram himself. That was why he had assigned the pair he had cursed to task to the exact job his twin was supposed to be fulfilling.

Smiling, she raised her hand, using her re-quip magic to drag out a gift. A pair of black headphones now dangled on her hand. But this wasn't any ordinary headphones, on the bow was a pair of cat ears that glowed gold when one charged the headphones with their magic. This specific pair of headphones had been made for lightning mages, lightning devil slayers to be exact. As lightning is always followed by thunder, a rather loud sound, mages wielding lightning magic is prone to getting deaf if they didn't protect their ears properly, thus the headphones. 

"Don't worry, she will awaken soon. I shall take my leave now," With a wave, Lincoln was exited with another bolt of lightning, time once again flowed normally as the bowl of water continued its fall.


	3. Their Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has yet to be checked for errors. Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes!

**Year X784**

If it had been under different, Lucy was sure she would be looking everywhere with eyes filled with child-like awe. But she had much more important things than drooling over her own guild. Stepping a few steps into the guild, it seemed like she had garnered the attention of a certain whitette. Just the simple act of the whitette greeting her made a cascade reaction as one by one, the members turned to look at her, which made the redhead twirl to look at her, a frown tugging on her brows.

"Oh my, are you here to join the guild? I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira" Mira introduced herself. It was hard to ignore the rather large magic aura the blonde carried around her. Or the magic tattoo, that weirdly enough was in the form of a demon's tail, that laid on her right wrist.

"I'm already in the guild," The blonde's voice was soft but loud enough for everyone to hear. Showing her right arm, sure enough, there was Fairy Tail's emblem in an electric yellow. "I'm here to meet Master Makarov,"

With that, the redhead narrowed her eyes at the blonde, clearly feeling suspicious. Who wouldn't? A stranger, who clearly is strong, just struts in, claiming to not only want to see their Master but was a Fairy Tail member. Reaching out for her sword, she was startled when a small bolt of lightning zapped her fingers, the blonde was now regarding her with an emotionless gaze.

"I'm not going to fight, so I suggest you do the same," Her tone was sharp.

"Erza, that was rude," Mira lightly scolded with a frown, she had never seen her red haired friend look so agitated. Once again smiling, she turned back to the silent blonde. "Sorry about that, Master Makarov is currently at a guild meeting. Why don't you sit down for a while..." Her voice trailed when she realized when she didn't know the blonde's name.

It seemed that her response wasn't the best as her green eyes widened in fear. Letting a growl escape her lips, she ignored both the staring and the lightning that was trailing her skin.

"I can't wait, I must meet him quickly. Where is this meeting?" Lucy growled but due to her being blinded by anger and fear, she never noticed Erza coming closer, now her sword was at her throat.

"Who are you and what do you want with our Master?" Erza glared at the blonde, the latter just stared at back, not affected by the glare that could destroy anyone.

From the corner of her eyes, the blonde saw an angry Mira about to interrupt but was stopped when shook her head. Gently, the blonde pushed the sword from her neck.

"You're Erza, aren't you? Erza Scarlet?" Before the redhead could question, the blonde steamrolled over her, "You were in the mage's bar, I saw you. I'm going to assume that you've overheard a certain dark mage mention something about a Lullaby."

At the mention of 'Lullaby', Erza's eyes hardened, something Lucy never thought was possible.

"Don't worry, I'm not a dark mage, have some faith on your own guildmate. Oh, and the name's Lucy, Lucy Vermilion," Lucy grumbled. She was starting to re-think Mavis's words about the guild being family-like. "But I do know what the Lullaby is and if we don't stop it soon, something will definitely happen,"

Having a tad of trust over the blonde's words, Erza lowered her sword. She would deny later on, but she knew the name and had been wanting to meet the person after hearing everything she had done. It was then, did she snap her eyes back to the blonde when she realized what she had just said. She narrowed her eyes before asking.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" She slowly spoke.

"Do you really think I'm just going to go alone? Or let  _you_ go alone by yourself?" The blonde scoffed, only adding the last part when she understood what the redhead was trying to get across.

"You don't have to worry, I was just about to get Natsu and Gray to follow me," At the sound of their names, a strangled yell could be heard from the corner of the guild.

Shifting her eyes, she saw two teens shivering, their arms slung over the other's shoulders. She raised an eyebrow at how ridiculous the scene looked to her. Not trusting their capabilities, Lucy refused to back down.

"Yes, I  _will_  worry, I  _will_  come and don't you dare stop me," Lucy made sure to stress on certain words.

"No, you won't" Erza snapped back with equal ferocity.

It was then, did their foreheads slam into each other. The guild gulped, Mira giggled, at how familiar the scene looked.

"Yes, I will. I, unlike you, actually know what will happen," Lucy snarled.

Sighing, Erza backed off, nodding. With a sharp yell, she commanded for Gray and Natsu to follow them. Pity filled the surrounding member's eyes as they stared at the two teens that looked as if they had been to hell and back.

With a satisfied smile, Lucy led her new team out to their first mission.

* * *

 

**2 Months Later**

"Short Circuit!" A feminine voice hissed.

"Blonde Bimbo!" A deeper voice spat back.

"Lightning bastard!" The feminine voice growled, sounding even angrier.

"Hypocritical bitch!" The insults went on and on.

Yells of insults could be heard being thrown left and right. The source was a 'small' fight between the only lightning slayers in the guild, Laxus Dreyar, and Lucy Vermillion. They could be seen arguing, on the second floor. But insults were not the only thing being thrown between the two. Snow white and bright yellow lightning could be seen striking near the blondes. That was the reason why the ceiling above them was now had a hole.

Master Makarov sighed behind his mug of beer as he watched the silent guild. When the guild found out Lucy's magic, Celestial Magic, and Lightning Devil Slaying Magic, they had discussed the rivalry that would definitely occur when the blonde met the other lightning user, they had been joking. Never had they thought that their rivalry would be this bad. Ever since they met, there had not been one moment where they didn't glare at each other or spit out petty insults. It was so terrible that their rivalry made Natsu and Gray look like  _best friends_.

But that wasn't the only thing that had shocked them. The blondes weren't the only ones in their little war, the teams they were leading had joined in as well. It surprised them greatly to see Freed argue with Erza, and of all things, over which blonde had better control of their lightning.

Suddenly, a sudden shriek was heard, making everyone snap their eyes on the whitette standing in front of the S-Class job board. The only people not showing any signs of caring was Fairy Tail's two blondes, still busy on fighting.

"What's wrong Mira?" Master questioned worriedly.

"Master! One of the S-Class job paper is missing!" Mira exclaimed, throwing the entire guild into a frenzy, wondering which idiot had the guts to steal an S-Class job.

"What?!" Master roared with anger glinting in his eyes as he stared at the only people that had been on the second floor all this time. "Lucy, Laxus, did you see who did that?"

"Some stupid cat took it," Lucy mumbled, still glaring at the blonde man.

"A  _blue_  cat. Can't believe you didn't even notice the colour," Laxus taunted, the guild members sweatdropped at how petty those two were.

"Oh, you dickhead!" Lucy screeched, her pale blonde hair floated due to the amount of static electricity, her emerald eyes glowed brightly.

With that, she raised her hands, her lightning flew towards said hand. Laxus was quick to follow suit, throwing his coat on a nearby chair.

"Ah, so the kitty finally wants to fight huh? Alright then!" His reference was pointed towards her black cat ear headphones.

Before they could start their brawl, a large hand slammed on them, smashing them on the first floor. Their lightning dispersed due to their shock, their glares was now focused on the guild master.

"Laxus, Lucy, go get them back!" Master Makarov ordered.

"Hell no! I have better things to do," Laxus spat.

"Like mourning over your non-existent life?" That retort seemed to have struck a soft spot for Laxus as his glare became even sharper.

"Fuck you!"

"With what? If you meant your tiny-" Before Lucy could finish her statement, Master interrupted with a cold voice.

"I didn't ask you, this is an order," Master stated. Knowing that this wouldn't be enough to get them up and going, he added a threat, "Or I will have to demote you two from your S-Class status for not stopping Happy from stealing a quest."

Looking defeated, both blondes huffed and grudgingly nodded before walking out of the guild, glaring at each other.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mira murmured, concern shone in her eyes as she watched the bickering pair.

"This will help with their... rivalry," Mira sweatdropped, it was clear that Master wasn't sure.

It wasn't long before both blondes were back, Gray following as he carried a burned Natsu. Gray following wasn't planned but he still followed. He would deny it, but he had followed for he feared his  _rival's_  safety. Who would he fight if the flame-brain was dead?

To Master Makarov's, and the entire guild, the forced job seemed to make the rivalry between blondes even  _worse_. A smug smirk was seen gracing Lucy's lips as Laxus glared at the smaller blonde with enough heat, Master was sure that if it was any hotter, the guild would the blonde woman would combust. It had turned out that Lucy had successfully gained a new gold key, a key Laxus tried to push away.

A sigh escaped Master's lips, a relieved one when he noticed that Fantasia was arriving soon. As upset as he was that Laxus still refused to participate, he  _was_  glad that there will be no fights between the two lightning mages. Never could he foresee the events that would fall on that exact day. Never could he foresee how he would actually prefer the blonde's rivalry than the plan Laxus had.

 

* * *

 

**After The Battle Of Fairy Tail**

To say Master Makarov was shocked to see Lucy and Laxus actually talking normally would be an understatement. He felt as if he was having another heart attack. Even going the extra mile to asking Porlyusica if he wasn't seeing hallucinations, earning him a smack on the head.

"You didn't say an insult," He had heard Laxus say with raised eyebrows when the blonde approached the blonde with words of encouragement.

"I know when to insult and when to not, thank you very much," Lucy huffed, looking annoyed.

"Oh, the blondie actually thought," Laxus teased but Lucy took it the wrong way.

"You're blonde too!" Lucy was now scowling, "You know what, if you don't like me that much, I'll just leave!"

What happened next not only surprised Lucy but also Makarov as he had never seen his own grandson show any emotions other than anger. The blonde man had reached out to grab his wrist.

"Wait, I didn't mean it that way..." Laxus muttered, blinking, "Thanks for saying those words..."

Shocked, Lucy's eyes snapped on Laxus's. When she saw that he was 100% sincere, a soft smile graced her lips, her eyes shone.

"It's nothing," She whispered. When she realized what was happening, a light blush stained her cheeks as she snatched her wrist back, her eyes staring at everywhere except for the blonde man, "Y-You're still a lightning bastard," She stammered before hurriedly walking out of the infirmary.

Weird. Though Makarov would be lying if it was the weirdest scene he had seen. But he could definitely say that this scene is the one that intrigued him the most, making him wonder if both blondes would get together one day. A dark smile graced his lips as he thought of the grandchildren he would receive if they were together.

 

* * *

 

Months had flown by so quickly and now it was time for the S-Class trials. Lucy being an S-Class as well had been forced to follow, but she thankfully not to fight against the contestants. The blonde was scared that she would have to fight her newly adopted daughter, Wendy Marvell. The bluenette had wrecked up a storm when she found out why the blonde decided to participate but only managed to get her to at least follow.

Lucy definitely was glad that she had followed as they were attacked by Grimoire Heart. Rage thrummed in her heart when she had found out that they were after her father, Zeref. She was just glad that Zeref and Mavis weren't on the island and she hoped that they wouldn't come back for some time. Not for their safety, but for fear of her opponents. Knowing how protective her parents could be, not only on her but also the island, she knew they would chase after the dark guild to the ends of the earth.

That was her thoughts before, now she decided that she wished that they would come as she stared at the man before her fearfully. The man was Hades, not only was he the Master of Grimoire Heart, he was also, to the surprise of her team, Second Master Of Fairy Tail. She would normally fight back, allowing time for her own teammates to run off to get extra help but she was severely injured. Not only was her mana at an all-time low, she now sported a large gash that bled without pause, the pain was enough to paralyse her.

Her prayer was answered but in a different form and by that, she meant in the form of an enraged blonde surrounded by lightning. A soft smirk graced her lips as she watched Laxus fight against Hades with swift, accurate moves, surprising even Erza with his power. Being his rival, she knew perfectly how powerful the blonde man was and she would say anytime that he definitely had better control over his lightning than her.

The blonde once again surprised everyone when he managed to transfer his lightning magic over to the closest dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel. But at that same time, an attack sent by Hades had hit him on his chest, sending him flying and nearly falling to his death if it weren't;t for Lucy grabbing his hand at the last second. Ignoring the pain in her side, she barely managed to lift the blonde up at the expense of her wound opening up even more.

When Laxus noticed her pain, his eyes searched her body, widening when he saw her right hand clutching a heavily bleeding wound. Scraping up the little energy he had, he gently pushed the protesting blonde to lay on the ground, swiftly ripping his shirt apart to make make-shift bandages.

"I'm fine," Lucy drawled, a look of pain struck her face when he pressed her wounds.

"Shut up Blondie and just let me help," Laxus growled as he continued to wrap the wound with his shirt.

As they were focused, one on keeping the other alive while the other on staying awake, they only noticed that the fight had ended when Laxus lifted the other blonde into a bridal carry. Lucy once again protested but was shot down by Wendy who had been quick to run to their aid, only able to heal part of her wounds as she was lacking magic. Grumbling, she allowed herself to be carried to the base camp while Erza glared at the blonde man, unable to do more than that due to her current state

If only she had only known what was to happen just a couple of hours later. Maybe she would have been more willing to receive help. Maybe she would, for once, stop being such a tsundere. That way, she wouldn't be this helpless. But, in a way, it was a good thing that she was helpless. Who knew what lengths she would take to save her guild.

Mavis and Zeref had arrived in the end, not thinking as they casted Fairy Sphere when Acnologia released his breath attack.

 

* * *

 

**Year X791**

It had been 7 years since the incident at Tenroujima Island. One week that the GMG had ended. Now, the blonde woman could be seen walking barefoot in the middle of a forest. Her emerald eyes were closed, she held a relaxed posture. She was taking a walk as she had been put on prohibition for some time. After the incident in GMG, she had received multiple injuries and with Wendy's urging, Makarov didn't allow the blonde to go on any jobs.

More questions popped up. If she had been paying attention, would she still be in this situation? Would she able to defeat the man following her before he was able to activate the spell? If she had brought somebody along with her, would anything be different? Before any questions could be answered, said man made himself known.

"Lucy Vermilion," His voice sounded mysterious, clearly masked with magic.

Snapping her eyes open, she glanced around warily. Her hands hovered over the silver sword attached to her back.

"No need for hostility, I'm only here to pass something to you," With that, the man threw a book into her arms before vanishing into thin air.

Eyeing the book, she decided, after a few seconds, that it was safe. Opening the book slowly, she immediately regretted her actions. A large pressure of magic escaped the book. It would seem that opening the book was the trigger for the spell and everything happened in the span of just mere seconds.

First of all, her breath was knocked out from her body as excruciating pain struck her, her heart burning as seconds flew by. It felt even more painful than when she accidentally struck herself with her own lightning. Her skin felt tighter, she closed her eyes tightly, biting her lips to stop the screams from escaping. A slight tearing was felt on her side.

Second of all, she felt as if being pushed through a tight tube, like the time she was sent to Edolas, but at the same time not.

Thirdly, when the pain stopped, she felt herself being airborne but she was too tired to call on her lightning as she started falling. Instead, she let her body change, regaining her strength as demon-like features started appearing with golden horns being the first to fully form. She was just a few metres from the ground when she flipped, landing on her hand before performing a backflip to land back on her feet silently.

The first thing she did was to inspect herself, making sure to remain aware of her surroundings. It wouldn't do good if she were to be attacked when she was...  _What the actual fuck?_   Her hand immediately shot up, patting her face with wide unfocused eyes.

"I... I am  _younger_?" She whispered in shock.

As her mind processed, only one thought came up. Her eyes darted to her keyring, the only way she would figure out if she was really younger. Unsurprisingly, she only had keys when she was a 16-year-old. She narrows her eyes when she noticed the same book that had sent her to wherever this was. Bending down, she picked up cautiously.

Unlike last time, the book was already open, flipped to a blank page that looked old with the tatters and smudging. Flipping the book while keeping mind as to which page it was before, her glare intensified when she saw how clean and pristine the other pages were. Before she could inspect it further, she heard what sounded like a child screaming and without missing a beat, she threw the book into her celestial inventory and ran to the source.

Her eyes widened as her breath was knocked out of due to sheer shock. On instinct, she pulls herself behind a rather large that was for some reason conveniently placed behind the man that held all her hatred. With her devil senses, she could see a little boy staring right into the man's eyes. His body was shivering and his golden locks laid flat on his head.

"Don't worry, son," The sociopath of a man cooed as he lifted a rock of some sort, one of his hands was clamped tightly on the child, "This will be the key for making my dreams come true!"

Her fingers dug into and a gasp escaped her lips as she watched the man slammed the rock into the child's face. A shriek painted with the blood of pain and fear rang in the air. She gritted her teeth and without thinking, she detached one of her buttons, letting her lightning dance on the metallic surface. With a flick of a finger, the electrified object sliced through and sent the man's body flying into a tree. 

Without anyone holding him, the child's body crumpled to the ground. But before his head could land on a conveniently placed sharp rock, she lightning teleported by his side as she caught his body in her arms. Standing up, she shot a glare to the currently unconscious man before turning herself into lightning. As much as she wanted to tear him apart, this child needed tending to.

As she lets her lightning dissipate from her body, she took a deep breath as she stared the house of Fairy Tail's best healer. Before she could release the take breath, the door slammed open.

"What do you humans want-" The pink haired woman growled with a fierce scowl but as soon as her eyes landed on her, they softened in reluctant fondness, "Lucy Vermilion."

"Porlyusica, this child needs tending to," She spoke before narrowing her eyes in distaste as she remembered why the child needed medical assistance in the first place, "The bitch, Ivan did some shitty things again."

Porlyusica stared at her for a few seconds before pulling the door wider.

"Come in, human. You, too, need help."


End file.
